dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seppia SOLO Gear (3.5e Monster)
Also see Seppia (3.5e Race). At first glance she seemed like a normal person, until you realized they had doll joints on their elbows and legs. Even the warforged she was traveling with as of an unusual design, and they were walking around like they've never seen people before... The basic form of the seppia strongly resembles an earth cuttlefish, though adapted to float through a gaseous environment. It is about the size of a cat, with mobile tentacles and W-shaped eyeballs. However, outside of the comforting, crushing pressure of their gas giant homeworld they would explode, and so all seppia are sealed in a pressurized plug that slips into the neck and spines of their mass produced SOLO Gears. Outwardly the appearance of the SOLO varies wildly. Depending on it's purpose it may look anything from a human, to a warforged, to a nearly inhuman war machine. However all are humanoid in design, having found the frame optimal for these types of planets. On distant planets, SOLOs take on appropriately alien forms to match. The SOLOs break down into Social Gears used for observing and interacting with natives peacefully, which looks as close to the social norm as possible to avoid alarm, the Utility Gears which resemble Warforged, built for function rather than beauty. Finally, in rare times of conflict the Combat Gear proves to be a formidable warrior and seems more weapon than man. The SOLOs are effectively golems powered by the Seppia's own spirit and arcane force, and thus are able to channel both spellcasting and other abilities, and transmitting thought into movement. Because of the close bond of seppia and SOLO, and the long durations of their land missions, most seppia keep the same SOLO they first gained. Combat SOLOs generally avoid combat, unless they are a Combat type SOLO. How they go about fighting largely depends on their role and class levels. Social types will generally attempt to employ the aid of others, utility using hit and run tactics, while combat types fight directly. Whatever the means, a SOLO fights tactically. Arcane Blast (Sp): Inherent to the seppia, they can weave magical energy as if it were clay. They may shoot energy with the SOLO Gears as their medium as a ranged touch attack out to 60 ft as a standard action. Arcane Blast counts as eldritch blast for feats and pre-requisites. It deals 1d6 damage plus +2d6 damage every odd HD beyond 3rd, with an additional effect depending on the element chosen. : *Fire gains +2 damage per die. : *Cold gains +2 damage per die. : *Electric gains +4 to hit against targets wearing metal armor or composed of metal. : *Acid burns for half damage next round after a successful hit. : *Sonic loses -1 damage per die (minimum 1). Bio-Energy (Ex): As xenotheric creatures a seppia has a pool of bio-energy which it can employ for various purposes. Unlike normal, their bio-energy is based on their Intelligence score. Skills: All seppia regardless of frame get +2 to Knowledge Arcana and Spellcraft checks. :* Social Gear seppia gain an additional +2 on any two Wisdom or Charisma-based skills. The example creature as improved Diplomacy and Sense Motive. :* Utility Gear seppia gain an additional +2 on any two Dexterity or Intelligence-based skills. The example creature as improved Hide and Move Silently. :* Combat Gear seppia gain an additional +2 on any two Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution-based skills. The example creature as improved Jump and Tumble. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster